


Spidey and A family of Misfits

by Large_H



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Career Day with the avengers, Comfort, F/M, Far from home chapter, Field Trip, Heir to stark industries, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Mama Spider, May's dead, May's funeral, Morgan is a little sister, No there's more to come, Parent Tony Stark, Pete is shot, Pete protects her with is life... a lot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is a Little Shit, Pre Ironman chapter, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanoff, Protective Peter Parker, School car line, Song Chapter, That's all right?, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, right? isn't there one in this?, spiderson, tony and pepper are good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H
Summary: A place where I put one-shots based on our friendly neighborhood spider man. However, aunt Mays gone, due to an accident and now Pete's in the hands of a misfit family who grows to love him more than anything. See how the group tackles different problems that arise as they go through their normal lives... Adopted Pete Au... (Expect the usual stories and maybe some new ones.)This is updated... Ooo... I don't even know when, especially with Remember November... and I haven't posted that here. Go check that out, it's Large H on tumblr or on fanfic .net.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	1. Only a Small Consolation

It all happened so fast, he had lost her, the only link to his family… May was gone like nothing, just like the summer breeze. She died in a car crash caused by a speeding driver. She was rushed to the hospital and died with Pete’s hand in hers. 

Pete could hardly believe she was gone. He had no family, not even friends who could help him. Pete was left with no one but himself. He couldn’t do anything and there was nothing he could do. May was gone and never coming back.

Pete blamed himself for it all, if he hadn’t… if he hadn’t been at that stupid stakeout trying to stop some possible burglar. Now all he could do was wished he hadn’t been there, wish he hadn’t stopped them and hoped to have been able to stop her but at last he couldn’t.

Pete cried himself to sleep that night, no one knew where he was or even what had happened but for him everything had happened, and everything was very much real. However, his life would be changed forever.

Somewhere, Someplace…

A screen lit up somewhere from within a bag. Pepper Stark had been in a meeting with a very important client. They were looking into some sort of nationwide technology update for their systems. After the meeting Pepper left the room and head upstairs to the penthouse of the Avengers tower.

Tony and most of the full time Avengers sat on the couch in the center of the room. “Hey Honey.” Tony waved to his wife who had let go a heavy sigh as soon as she entered the room. “Hey Hun, how’s your day?” Tony smiled and walked over to Pepper. 

“Pep, what’s wrong?” She smiled at him and walked over to the couch and sat down and he did the same. “A lot is wrong but I’m fine, the investors were just hard on me.” Tony smiled and Pepper lowered her head onto Tony’s shoulder. 

As the group watched a tv show of some sort Pepper reached down into her bag and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through the different notifications that she had received from all sorts of people. However, one nearly made her scream.

“Oh my GOD!” Her voice yelled as she read the notification that a hospital had sent her… She and or Tony were the only contacts listened on a medical list. Tony and every other Avenger turned to Pepper.

“What?” Tony gave Pepper a look of bewilderment, but she couldn’t speak, her voice failed her. She just barely handed her phone to Tony. He picked it up and began to start reading. Tony dropped the phone and his own eyes began to fill with tears. ‘how, why.’ Where the questions that raced in his head.

“What?” Once again all of the Avengers asked. Tony just shook his head and stood up and walked towards the elevator. Pepper also stood up but the two turned around to look at the group behind them. “Aren’t you coming?” Tony and Pepper both asked, and the Avengers stood up and began to follow. The group head downwards to the parking garage.

Happy met the group down in the parking garage. “Tony what’s going on.” The man still had tears in his eyes and his voice wavered with each word. “We need to go to the hospital…” The group looked at him with bewilderment but hopped into a car.

The group arrived minutes later to the hospital where Pete was staying… The group walked into the front of the hospital and up to the front desk. Everyone was pretty much in their Mission suits. “How can I help…” The receptionist went wide eyed at the group of people who stood in front of her.

“Where’s May Parker’s room?” The receptionist pointed down the hall. Tony nodded and nearly ran down the hall. Tony stepped into the room and nearly tackled Pete to the ground. “Ooo thank god your okay kid.” Pete was in shock to say the least.

“It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have been downtown… I should have been there.” Tony pulled away from Pete and shook his head. “No… no it’s not your fault, I’m glad you’re okay kid.” Then… Pepper came running into the room.

“Ooo thank god!” Pepper pulled Pete and Tony into a hug as hard as possible. Pepper was crying, she had been so worried, so fast. Pete had become a staple at Stark Industries, not only because he was Spiderman but because he was such a smart intern… Pepper always felt like Pete was like a son to her, the way he was always nice to her, the way he cared about everyone and everything… He was so nice to everyone.

Then the rest of the Avengers came running into the room to the sight of Pepper, Tony, and Pete all crying into each other’s arms. It only took a few seconds for Natasha to understand what had happened and she nearly crushed the three as she gave them a tight hug. “My poor ребенок паук!” Now everyone knew that if Nat was crying something bad had happened and then they all seemed to put it together. 

“Ooo no Pete, are you okay.” Pete let out a sigh as he seemed to dig into the groups hug deeper. “No, I’m not okay and I don’t think I ever will be… I lost the most important person in my life and the only family I had… Guys I have no one to turn to and no one who can take care of…” Tony shushed Peter, he didn’t need to worry about that.

“Kid don’t worry about that; I’ve got it covered… And I’ve got your room already set up with a lab.” Pete pulled back and looked at the group before him. “What… You mean…. I’m-I’m going to live with you guys?” Tony laughed and nuzzled Pete’s head. “Where else would I send our ребенок паук?” 

Then something else happened, the entire group of Avengers pulled the spider into a hug and held him tight. He didn’t need to worry about anything, it was the least they could do for him…

Two weeks later…

Aunt May’s funeral had taken place the Friday after it happened. It was a small and quiet funeral with only a few guests. Mainly it was the Avengers and Ned who attended. It was nice and quiet, just the way May would have liked it. 

After the service Tony and Pepper had a small conversation. “Hey, Tony can I talk to you for a second?” Tony nodded and the two stepped away for a second. Tony smiled, almost as if he read her mind.

“I was thinking about maybe… adopting Pete… I hope it’s okay…” Tony didn’t even need to respond he just pulled a piece of paper from his suit and handed it to Pepper. She read over it and nearly cried. “Really?” He nodded and walked away, towards Pete who was standing by Mays grave.

“Hey, I know it’s maybe a bad time, but I wanted to talk about your adoption kid?” Pete turned around and looked at Tony who stood before him in his usual suit and shades. “I thought…” Peter couldn’t finish the statement… Tony had pulled a piece of paper from his coat pocket. 

“Here this will help you out kid.” Pete slowly opened the paper and began to read the words… 

“Adoption Order, Tony Stark… Pepper Stark hereby request the full adoption of Peter Benjamin Parker…” Pete pulled Tony into a hug and nearly began to cry into Tony’s shoulder. “Yes Mr. Sta… Tony?” Tony shook his head and smiled. “No… I don’t think any of those will work… How about dad?” Pete only pulled Tony into a hug even harder. “So, what do you want to do now?” 

“How about a name change… I know it’s early but… I think it’ll help me feel at home.” Tony nodded and smiled. “What are you thinking?” Tony asked, wondering what kind of name change he was thinking of.

“I don’t know maybe something like Peter Parker-Stark… I don’t know It would be something I could hide easily but also know that I’m always home when I’m with you.” Tony nearly shed a tear this time and just held Pete tight to him. “You want some Shawarma… I could really use some you know.” Pete let out a small chuckle. “As long as everyone comes.” Tony now let out a small laugh… 

What happened to May still scares Pete, but he knows that he’s in a good home and that everyone fully cares about him. How will his life change with the loss of his dear Aunt May and with the addition of 10-15 crazed family members who are willing to do just about anything for him???


	2. What if I Had Lost You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a Pre Ironman One fic where Pete is Tony's son with Pepper... worry and happiness ensue.

That was the question Peter Parker-Stark asked himself every day since the accident. Everything had gone so horribly wrong that no one not even Obadiah Stane could have guessed it. Tony was… god Pete even hated to think about it.

Tony was away giving a demonstration to a group of potential investors. Afterwards… No one knew what had happened, all the info Pepper could get was that the Humvee that Tony was riding in had been destroyed by a missile. His body was never found and he… he had been presumed dead.

Pete cried for days afterward, while Tony had adopted him when he was only four or five the two seemed to get along almost as if they were blood. Tony loved Pete with everything he had, and no one ever questioned Tony when it came to Pete. He seemed to be the one constant in Pete’s life, Uncle Ben and Aunt May had died in a car accident only months after his own parents deaths yet somehow the rich billionaire had been in New York and decided that he needed someone who could not only support him but give him a purpose.

However, now for all Pete knew, Tony was gone and now he only had Pepper and Happy who could even consider taking care of him. Pepper was always busy with keeping Tony’s personal accounts going and protecting the company.

Happy on the other hand was more or less a glorified Nanny and by no means was he opposed to it. He loved Pete almost as much as he loved Tony. The two often spent time together and kept one another hopeful that by some miracle Tony was alive.

2 months had passed and after weeks of crying and sadness news broke that somehow some way a terrorist dugout - hideout had been nearly destroyed and millions of dollars in resistance fighter weapons had been destroyed. None of the allies had ordered and attack and those who survived seemed to report a metal man attacking them.

Another day goes by…

“Hello? This is Peter Stark… What can I do for you?” The other end of the line was quiet for several seconds. Only heavy breathing could be heard but then someone began to speak someone Pete had not expected.

“Hey Pete, this is Commander Rhodey and… Pete he’s okay… kid he’s alive.” The man on the other end of the line seemed to be crying of pure joy. “What! Who?” Rhodey let out a small laugh and seemed to snicker a bit.

“Who do you think? Tony’s alive!” Pete’s own eyes filled with tears… ‘How, why!” Once again, he found himself asking these questions but for once they were out of hope not worry. “Hold on Rhodey… I’ll go find Pepper and Happy.” Pete set down the phone and ran out of his room and down towards the living room where Happy and Pepper where watching some show.

“Guys come here quick!” Pete nearly slide down the stair rail as he raced down the steps. Pepper and Happy both looked at each other and then towards Pete. However, he looked to be very serious and where those tears in his eyes? They both nodded and followed the teen back upstairs.

Pete handed the phone over to Pepper, and she took a second, but a voice was heard on the other end. “Hello Pepper?” She nearly dropped the phone but once again the same questions came to mind. ‘How, Why!’ 

“Rhodey is that you… What’s wrong…” She initially thought the worst but was given the best news possible. “No… Pep nothing’s wrong… Tony’s alive Pepper… He made it, even if he’s not all in one piece.” Peppers eyes filled with tears and looked at Happy… Happys eyes widened and he almost instantly knew what was going on. 

Happy pulled Pete into a hug and nearly crushed the poor boy. “Yes, Happy Tony’s alive!” Happy let Pete fall back down to the ground and Pete slowly caught his breath. The three were more than excited to have Tony back.

“He’ll be returning tomorrow Pep.” Now the three nearly screamed… it would be so nice to have him back. 

The next morning all three of them left bright and early for the airport and the three stood on the runway waiting for their ‘hated’ boss/father. Pepper eyes were a little red and Pete was ecstatic for what was to come. Then after several months of worry and waiting… a plane landed with what they could only guess was Tony Stark.

The large doors of the plane opened to reveal the rich billionaire and father that they all loved. Slowly Tony made his way down towards the three, his own body still hurt with every bit of pain he had in the cave. Tony walked onto the pavement and smiled when Pepper walked towards him. 

“Hey, did you miss your favorite boss?” Why did he always have to be funny even after near death. “Yea theses are tears of joy.” Pep gave Tony a quick hug and he smiled. It was nice to see her again.

Then Tony’s glaze turned to the boy who stood before him… The only thing that kept him alive stood before him and the only thing that mattered to him stood before him. His beloved and cherished son stood their… Pete’s eyes filled with tears as his dad looked at him.

Neither said a word at first, they just took in one another. Then almost like a tap the two began to cry. “I’ve missed you so much.” They both said it at the same time and Pete nearly tackled Tony to the ground. The two both shared a hug for as long as they could.

While situations always changed in Pete’s life one constant seemed to be change and yet out of everyone who seemed to manage to stay in his life it was the rich billionaire. However, that man was his father and the most cherished person he would ever know… The person who only mattered because of his love for Peter…


	3. A Trip Far from Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Spoilers for FFH)
> 
> What if Tony was there, what if Pete felt bad about everything and cried into his fathers arms?

Tony had been in a coma for 3 months, it was one of, if not the scariest thing Pete had ever experienced yet, his life could have been a lot worse if Tony hadn’t stopped Thanos and everyone could be dead. However, currently Pete was in London dealing with a very different situation. With Tony currently in a coma and Steve coming back with major burn scars and somewhat short-term memory loss. The fate of the world was somehow left to a 16-year-old boy in high school.

Pete was on a field trip with his class which led to the near destruction of not only Stark Industries but the world itself… And it was all Pete’s fault he had given mysterio all the power he could ever dream of and Pete alone had nearly destroyed the world. But he didn’t and now Pete stood in the middle of the London bridge staring back at the one person he loved more than anything.

Mj had always been someone he admired but when she picked up a mace and destroyed a drone out of fear for Pete, he knew he had chosen the right person and yet Pete still felt empty inside. He had lost his mentor and most of his team… his family. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she approached Pete, he definitely looked tired and humbled but that wasn’t it. He had something more… “almost the feeling of regret and failure. Pete hugged Mj as hard as he could manage but his strength just wasn’t there, his life was hard and had gotten a lot harder in the past few months but at least now he had her… Someone he could rely on and she could rely on him.

“Nothing Mj… I just miss him…” She sighed, he always had to worry about something he couldn’t fix, nor did he have any control over his situation. “Don’t blame yourself Pete, anyone could have had it happen and yet you managed to somewhat fixed everything.”

Still, Pete was sad and blamed everything on himself. The loss of his father, Steve getting hurt, Clinton having to kill Natasha… who somehow managed to come back with Steve. (She was very thankful. ;D) But still Pete blamed himself for everything that had happened, and he just wanted to cry. And he did, Mj was there for him no matter how bad she needs him, she would always be there for him.

“It’s okay Pete, I’m here for you.” He nodded and just clung to her tighter. The two stayed like that for another couple of minutes until the loud roar of rockets pulled the two from each other. The two looked skyward and something they never expected to see was flying in front of them.

A large metal suit, that consisted of red and gold flew in front of them and landed in front of the two. Pete let go of Mj and his eyes went wide as he damn near bolted towards the suit. The suit opened and out stepped a very beaten and worried stricken man who had his own tears running down his face.

After what felt like agonizing minutes, Pete’s arms met with Tony’s and the two hugged as tight as they could. “How are you here?” He asked, though his voice was masked by his face being tightly pressed against Tony’s shoulder. 

“Well when I woke up, I couldn’t get a hold of you and I saw you on Tv fighting an… ‘old coworker’ so I want to ask you. Why did you give Beck my F*** technology…”? But Tony couldn’t be mad… His son had nearly died and had somehow fixed everything… now all he could do was hug him and tell him, he loved him.

“I…I… I didn’t know what to do! I’m sorry, I couldn’t carry on your legacy… I couldn’t save the world… I couldn’t deal with the fact that I’m not you and everyone wants me to be. Tony Stark’s KID can’t do his job… I’m sorry I couldn’t fix everything… I lost you, Steve, Nat… everyone and I was alone okay!” Pete was visibly shaking, and he couldn’t, he couldn’t take it.

Tony shook his head. “No… no Pete you don’t have to be me, you’re my son which means I want you to be the best you… I’m sorry I left you with no one to fall on… where all sorry we put you through that and I… I can’t loss my son… I’m sorry.” Once again, the two hugged each other tighter… Neither could live without the other and neither wanted to.

While the road to recovery for both of them would be hard and both would never forget the events of the day… they had each other and that’s what mattered.


	4. мама и ребенок паук

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat is way... way over protective and loves Pete more than anyone because spider's stick together.

Peter Parker had always had a hard life and today was no different. Flash was up to his usual shenanigans and everyone seemed to not care. Pete had gone through constant bullying throughout the day. It started with the usual name calling and other small annoyances Flash always seemed to do but it changed around Noon. 

Flash had beaten Pete up a bit and began to make fun of his Aunt… Even though she was gone, most people didn’t know that, and he needed to keep his real identity a secret. “Come on Penis Parker, what are you going to do. We both know you can’t fight me!” Flash always seemed to egg Pete on, but he wasn’t going to fall for it. Pete just caught his breath and picked up the books he had dropped onto the floor.

Pete and Ned walked into their usual science class and took their seats as always Mj was already there with her book close to her face. “Hey Nerds.” She greeted like she always did. Pete just sighed and smiled back at her. 

“Alright class let’s get started.” Mr. Harrington announced to the class. The class pulled out their booking and other materials that would be necessary for the day. Today was lab and they need to take notes and keep track of everything that would happen during an experiment. Ned, Mj, and Pete were all a part of the same team and got to work right away.

However, on the other side of the room Flash had been paired with two… less than desirable teammates and they seemed to be having trouble. Ned, and Peter walked away from the experiment for a second to do something and as always Mj had her head in a book.

Flash took this as his opportunity and walked over to their experiment and poured a chemical that would ruin the experiment and more or less stop it from reacting. It did the trick because when Mr. Harrington walked over to look at it, he was at a loss and blamed Pete for not watching how much he used.

Once again Pete was having a terrible day and just wanted it to end but it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Once again, his Parker luck struck him down. This time he had to go up in front of the class to explain what happened during the experiment which he couldn’t because he didn’t know what happened.

Pete walked back and Mj gave him a small but meaningful smile. “Hey Penis, I told you, you couldn’t do it right. Your nothing but a failure and a mistake.” Once again Pete just tuned Flash out. ‘Why can’t this day just end!’ Pete was ready to slam his head on the ground.

The bell began to ring and for once in this curs its day Pete was happy. The day finally ended, and the group made their way out to the front of the school. However, Flash pulled Pete by his arm and pulled him back into a dark corner of the school.

Flash began to beat Peter once again, for the second time today. Pete just took it, what else was he supposed to do. If he stopped it, Flash would just go to someone else and he definitely didn’t want that. 

After about thirty seconds Flash walked away. “See you later Penis.” Pete was now badly bruised and hurt but it could be worse. Pete walked out to the front of the school. Kids were getting on the bus and getting into cars at the pickup line. 

A nice black corvette pulled up to the front of the school. Most of the kids looked surprised by the vehicle but never expected to see who was behind the driver’s seat. “Hey ребенок паук, get in.” Pete let out a small sigh. “Hey мама паук.” They both let out a laugh as Pete hopped in the car. 

Nat looked over him, he looked tired and… wait were those bruises on his arms. Who dare hurt her ребенок паук. Nat’s eyes grew as large as Tony’s ego or close to it. She was more than pissed, she was worried, scared and ready to kill.

“Pete who did this to you?” He didn’t respond, he just looked at his arms. “No one Nat, I got them from a mission.” She rolled her eyes, that was nothing but bullshit. Nat stopped the car and got out. Mr. Harrington walked over; he was currently in charge of the let-out line, but she didn’t care.

“Who hurts Junior?” She asked him with a demanding tone, Ooo she was done with this, no one ever reported anything, however, the gashes on Pete’s arms always seemed to be there so she knew something was bad.

Mr. Harrington just gave Nat a weird look like ‘what are you talking about lady?’ She didn’t have time for this… Flash however, with his ever so genius intelligence of his, decided it was a good idea to yell out at a worried Pete. “Hey Penis, is your Mama here to protect you?”

Welp Nat found her culprit. “What did you say?” She asked with an ever so big grin on her face. “Umm…” Flash didn’t dare answer. Nat smiled and walked over to Flash. She got close to his ear so that only he could hear and let go a few small whispers.

“What the fuck did you just say to my ребенок паук? Ooh. you’re the one bullying him. Well if you ever want to see the light of day, I would suggest you never hurt him again. Otherwise I will personally make sure you are never found. And trust me I’m a lot better than his dad.” She walked away and winked back at Flash. 

Nat got in her car and started the engine. Pete left with very little worry that Flash would ever bully him again but of course it only worked for about a month… However, that was only a few days before a certain field trip from hell. ;D


	5. He’s My Kid!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gets in trouble for a stupid reasons so Tony and Nat come to fix that problem... or a consoling/conference fic

Pete Parker-Stark sat in science class looking down at what he thought was a basic science problem. However, he was in ap chem in 10th grade, there was nothing easy about its truth be told. Mrs. Harring was teaching in her usual bitchy mood that she had. It was always a problem between her and Pete.

“Mr. Parker!” She yelled at him, Pete was looking down at something on his desk, drawing in his notebook. “Mr. Parker! Will you pay attention!” Pete looked up to his teacher who had a mad face plastered on her. She was more than pissed at him, he never paid attention.

“Yes Mrs. Harring?” She pointed to the board which had a pretty simple question on it. Pete walked up and took the marker from the tray and began to work on the problem. “Mr. Parker you couldn’t possibly know how to do that, we haven’t even done that yet.” Pete didn’t pay attention and continued to work away. When he finished, he turned to the class and Mrs. Harring looked over the problem, she was shocked but then a scowl came over her face.

“Mr. Parker if you’re going to cheat you shouldn’t make it this obvious! Go to the principal’s office.” Pete rolled his eyes; this wasn’t the first time it had happened. Pete grabbed his bag and walked down to the main office.

Pete stepped in and greeted Mrs. Tate, she was always nice to him, even though she didn’t know who she was. “Hey Pete, what did you do this time?” She asked sarcastically. Pete rolled his eyes and smiled at her. “Nothing Mrs. Tate.” She shook her head and her smile fell a bit.

“I’m sorry Peter but this is your third time this semester I need to call home and have a conference with your parents…” ‘Ooo shit.’ Was all Pete could think, Tony and Pepper were bad enough but them at school… that was really bad.

“Who do I have to call?” She asked, looking over a sheet of paper that was missing phone numbers for parent contact. Pete rubbed the back of his head; he was really worried.

“Umm here.” Pete passed a note that gave all of Tony’s private contact information. “Who is this?” She asked looking over the number. “Umm… Tony.” She nodded and pulled the small landline phone that sat on her desk up to her ear and began to dial.

It rang three times and then got an answer. “Hey, Junior, what’s up?” The other side of the line answer and Pete only sunk more into his seat. “Hello Mr. Parker, this is Ms. Tate calling from Midtown high.” The other side of the line was silent for a second. 

“What do you need?” He asked coldly and almost upset but not really. “I need you to come and have a parent teacher meeting with your son and our science teacher.” A long sigh could be heard from the other side. 

The line hung up and about thirty seconds later the sound of a jet engine could be heard from outside the school. Three very displeased looking people walked into the meeting room. Mrs. Tate nearly dropped her pin when she looks at who stood in the doorway.

Nat, Tony, and Pepper all stood at the door. None of them were very amused by the whole situation. Pete only sunk further into his chair, but he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. Tony smiled down at him and Pete nodded to him. The three sat down in three chairs and looked at the principal.

“Who would you be?” She asked still kind of confused by everything. “Well I’m Tony Stark, this is Pepper Stark, and this is Natasha” … She didn’t need to know anymore. Pete let out a sigh and looked at the three next to him.

“What is your relation to Peter?” she asked… too she was in for an ear full. “What is my relation to Peter Parker-Stark… I don’t know. Pepper could you tell me?” Pepper let out a small laugh, he always had to be funny at the worst time. “I don’t know, isn’t he our son or something.” Now all four were laughing and the principle herself almost let out a laugh.

“In all seriousness, yes Peter is my son, and I don’t take kindly to people doubting his academic integrity.” The principal nodded to Tony and then looked at the two women who sat on the other side, while neither had really spoken, both had serious faces plastered on them. They definitely didn’t like Junior being called a liar.

“Can you go get his teacher?” The principal nodded, what else was she supposed to do. Mrs. Tate walked down the hallway and opened Mrs. Harring door. Inside the class sat around twenty students who all seemed to look up from their desks.

“Um Mrs. Harring can you come to my office.” Mrs. Harring looked at the principle like she was crazy, she wanted her to leave her students in her room and walk down the hall to do what? “Why?” She asked with a bit of a hissing tone. “Umm… you’ll have to see it.” She nodded and walked down the hall with Mrs. Tate.

The two walked into the room to find Tony, Pepper, Natasha and Pete all sitting where they were left. Ms. Harring gave Pete a death stare as she sat down on the other side. “So, who’d you pay?” She asked in an evil tone.

“What?” Pete asked, he was now really confused. “Who did you pay to get these actors to fake your internship.” Tony rolled his eyes, Pepper let out a sigh and pulled out her phone to prove their identity and well Nat… She just about cut the woman’s head off. “What did you say about my ребенок паук!” Ooo Nat was more than a little pissed, no one called her Pete a liar.

Mrs. Harring rolled her eyes, she had dealt with problems like this before. “Shut up bitch…” Mrs. Harring was a little upset but whatever. Nat reached for the pocket, but Tony stopped her and rolled his eyes. “Not worth it. I know your pain.” Nat nodded and placed her hand back on her leg.

“Well Mrs. I make jack shit, I am definitely not an actor and as much as I would like to ruin your life, I don’t think that’s what Pete wants.” Pete smiled, now was time for his fun. “Well I’ll allow it this one time.” Pete winked at Tony, now the two were going to have some fun.

“What are you thinking?” Nat asked, she wanted in on whatever they were going to do. “Well I was thinking we just make a very considerable donation to the school and have them remove anything that is unnecessary… You know, teachers who lie about students and put them down.” Nat smile, that was a good start. “Well what if I do some digging and find anything that would ruin her chances of ever getting another job.” Now Tony smiled front ear to ear.

“Okay you three shut the FUCK up, who the hell are you!” Tony rolled his eyes; she didn’t need to know this. “I’m Tony Stark, this is Pepper Stark, this is Natasha Romanoff, and this is someone you know quite well, Peter Parker-Stark, yes you heard me correctly bitch, Peter Stark, my son.” 

“And before you say I’m lying about my identity…” Tony pressed the housing compartment for his nano tech. His suit formed around him and he let out a small laugh as Friday took a quick picture of Mrs. Harrings face.

“Ahhh.” Nat let out her own laugh. “I think we broke her.” Tony smiled, maybe she could be transferred to a mental institute. The four left the room, leaving the broken shell of a teacher there to her own devices. 

Later that day a rather generous donation was made, some files were found. Mrs. Harring no longer had a job and even private schools wouldn’t hire her. She was nothing but a shell of a person. No one ever messes with their ребенок паук again…


	6. She’s My Sister!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete being the way overprotective brother of Morgan Stark... his sister.

Morgan Stark was a 12 year old in sixth grade who currently sat in a history class learning about recent events that had transpired over the past 20 years. This was her favorite subject and even more importantly her favorite time in history.

This was all because she learned about one very important ego filled billionaire and a group of heroic people who had saved New York. Otherwise known as her family, the people she cared about so much and the people who seemed to change history so much. However, her life was not simple, far from it.

Well her trouble mainly steamed from one… less than appealing bully, her name was Karen and she was the definition of the name, someone who seemed to be ripped out of the movie Mean Girls and only lived to terrorize Morgan.

Whether it was verbal abuse or physical abuse Morgan had it all, yet she soldier on. She did this to not only protect herself but well, Karen. The girl was as good as dead if the Avengers found out, if Tony found out, the girl would be blown to pieces, if Nat found out the girl would never be seen again, if Pep found out she was out of a career before it ever even started and… and O she couldn’t even think about it. If her brother found out, that poor girl would be nothing but a memory.

“Come on Moron, how about you tell us about current history.” Morgan rolled her eyes, this was really the best Karen could come up with? Well apparently it was because the next thing she knew Karen was bitching about something else or talking about how bad Morgan was at history even though she had the highest grade in the class.

“So Moron, how’s your internship? Ooo wait it’s fake!” Morgan wanted to say something but she held her breath and bared with it. The class went by fast and Morgan ran out of class when it was finished, she didn’t need anymore ‘problems.’

However, Karen met her at the car line and resumed her teasing. “Come on Moran go to your fake internship and talk to Iron Man.” Morgan rolled her eyes and let out a sigh however, something stopped the two teens in their tracks. “Excuse me, what did you say?” Morgan turned her head to see three people she never wanted to see, well at least not at school. Pepper, Tony and Pete all stood at the corner talking with one another with a bit of a scowl plastered on all their faces.

Karen’s eyes widened but then she let out a laugh. “Come on, really actors?” Morgan nearly jumped at her family, well at least they were here. “Hey Petey.” She said with as much of a happy voice as she could muster.

“Morgan who’s this?” Pepper asked with a motherly voice. “This is ummm Karen Ms. Stark.” Pepper let out a sigh, why did their kids have to keep secrets… well at least Petes got exposed during a field trip.

“Come on Moran who’d ya pay.” Well Pete had heard enough of this and let out a small huff. “Well Ms. Bitch, This is Tony Stark, Pepper Stark, and I’m Peter Parker-Stark and the person your talking to and seem to be bullying is Morgan Stark, My sister and I would advise you stop.”

The bitch rolled her eyes and let out a huff, still thinking that they were actors. “Sure you are and I’m the black widow.” Haha funny she would mention her. “Did someone ask for me?” Nat stepped out of the car behind them with a knowing smile on her face.

“Really another actor?” Morgan shrugged and walked over to her family. “Я говорю, мы убиваем ее, мой ребенок паук.” (I say we kill her my baby spider.) Pete nodded to Nat, however, Morgan understood nothing, she really need Nat to teacher her Russian but Neither Pete, Bucky, Clint, or Nat would teller anything. Well because it was dangerous and only the four should be allowed to communicate through it.

“Listen Bitch shut up, before we put you where the sun don’t shine.” Karen rolled her eyes once again not caring about what the ‘actors said.’ 

“Do not roll your eyes at me! I swear to god if you do anything and I mean anything that hurts my baby sister I will end you. People can talk trash about me but if you think you can do it to my family, I will make sure you never speak and or think again.” Pete was pissed, well more than pissed. He was furious and by all means he wasn’t kidding.

However Karen didn’t learn her lesson and rolled her eyes once more. “Okay Operation Overprotective.” Tony and Pete both announced at the same time. The four nodded, and within a blink of an eye. Karen lay on the ground…

Several Months Later.

Karen woke in… what looked like a hospital bed, her hand clutching her head, somehow after months it still hurt. “Where am I!” She yelled through what seemed to be tears. A nurse came rushing in, her face gave away a lot but very little all at the same time. She almost seemed to say ‘great your alive, we all wish you weren’t.’

“Hey Karen, its okay your in a hospital in New York… You’ve been asleep for about five months.” Her eyes widened, everything seemed to come flooding back, First Tony shot her with a repulser… all she can remember is a suit forming and the shot… Then that red head… ‘who was she again’ damn near cut her throat but was held back by that kid who claimed to be her brother, he had used some kind of webbing? “how is that even possible.’ However, the ‘brother’ had turned red breaking what was more than likely ever bone in the girls body.

“Well I’ll call your parents…” The nurse looked down at her folder and a small frown came over her face. “Your parents died in a car accident a few days afterward. Apparently their lives were ruined.” Ahh yes Pepper had her own fun with Karen, she would never get a job past a waitress at a fast food restaurants.

While some may try to mess with Morgan Stark many do not understand what it means to be family… They learn that lesson the hard way, usual in a casket but other times in a coma. No one ever messes with an Avenger and definitely not a Stark… but most importantly no one should ever mess with a spiders family.


	7. Heir To My Company.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I use Peter Parker Stark way to much but... hey it let's you know who he is considering there's way to many fics that make you guess.
> 
> As the title suggest... Pete is the Heir to Stark Industries.

Peter Parker-Stark, stood in the entrance of Stark towers, accompanied by ten or twenty high schoolers. Pete had dreaded this day for months if not years, all because Tony had told him, that he in fact would be going on the trip no matter what.

The trip was normal so far, none of the Avengers had showed up, nor had Karen or Friday voiced anything. However, that all changed when Pete walked through the gates of the entrance. It was more or less a checkpoint for anything and everything. Noah, the usual guard, who took care of the lower level workers stood watch as the kids made their way.

“Hello, you must be Midtown.” Noah had a small grin as he looked over the group, his eyes first fell on Mj and Ned, he nodded to the two and then… then he spotted Pete, and a large smile came over his face. “Fancy seeing you here… Junior.” Noah gave him an even larger smile and all Pete could do was frown.

“Did he just call you Junior, Penis?” Pete rolled his eyes, ‘yes he did you idiot, anyone with ears heard that.’ That’s what he wanted to say but, he kept his mouth shut. However, Pete didn’t reply and the group just made their way through the scanner.

“Okay, everyone scan your badges.” the group walked through and began to scan and enter the building. “Flash Eugene Thompson. Level one alpha, welcome.” Flash had a large smile on his face, He seemed to think it was a big deal.

“What? Penis you got a problem?” Pete just shook his head and walked closer to the scanner. 

After a few minutes it was Pete’s turn. “I beat Penis doesn’t even have a pass.” Pete rolled his eyes and walk through, he didn’t have a badge actually, he didn’t need one. 

“Welcome home Junior, MiniStark. Do you want me to inform boss and Ms. Potts of your attendance. The Avengers have already be informed.” Pete rolled his eyes and cringed a little. Flash just stood, with his mouth wide open. 

Later…

The group made their way to the training room of the Avengers part of the tower. The section consisted of labs and training facilities, their rooms were on the penthouse floor. The group had resolved a lot of problems between one another and seemed to be an actually family for once.

The group walked into the main training area where Clint, Nat, Steve, Bucky, and Sam all seemed to be waiting. The group of heroes gave a small smile as they looked over everyone. Their eyes seeming to land on Pete almost immediately.

“Hello Midtown.” Nat greeted for the group, well mainly towards Pete. The high schoolers nodded and smiled at the heroes that stood before them. 

“So who wants to learn some basic combat skills?” About seven hands raised and the groups were split into twos. Everyone would spare with Clint, Steve, Buck, and Sam. Nat would oversee or well, take care of her ребенок паук. (Baby Spider.)

The groups seemed to do well, they all seemed to be getting along well and doing okay against a superhero. However, Nat turned to Pete and his blood ran cold.

“Come on, let’s spare my ребенок паук.” Pete let go a sigh and walked over to Nat. And with Flashes ever so brilliant mind he let out. “Wow, I bet she’s going to wipe the floor with you Penis.” Pete rolled his eyes, and plead with Nat not to kill the kid.

“Come on, let’s go my ребенок паук.” They both got into a fighting stance and Nat was the first to strike. She hit Pete in the gut which caused him to gasp for air but he was okay and threw a punch at Nat. She dodged and rolled under his swing.

The fight went on for about ten minutes and finally Pete gave in, so that he wouldn’t blow his cover. “You could do better than that my ребенок паук.” Nat smiled at her baby spider, he could have beaten her with ease but he didn’t and she understood why.

After a few minutes, the group was catching their breath when two rather famous people walked into the room. Pep and Tony walked out of the private elevator and stood in the center of the training room.

“Hello… Midtown?” He looked at Pep with his ever so egotistical eyes. She let go a laugh, he was only doing it for fun and nodded. Tony then looked back at the group and found what he was looking for. “Ahh… there you are Junior. I need your help in my lab after the tour.” The group of teens gasped, ‘so his internship is real.’

“Also, we need to work on your su… your project sometime soon.” Pete nodded,and was grateful his father had just caught himself.

“So… Mr. Stark why did you hire Pen-Peter.” Tony had however caught what Flash had said but chose to ignore it for the time being.

“Well I hired him because he was smart, funny, and well a genius, hell he’s smarter than me sometimes…” Pete smiled, he was happy his father’s chose to praise him rather than embarrass him.

“But why, I mean why couldn’t I be an intern. You don’t even hire high schoolers.” Tony rolled his eyes, his blood pressure was rising and he was ready to slap the kid.

“Why did I hire Pete, well I don’t know, Nat? Pep? Why did I hire Peter Parker-Stark.” The two grind at Tony and let go their own laughs. “Now kid, your going to listen to me. Never bully my son and heir to this company again. I will personally make sure you can’t get into any college, that includes community college, I have no taste for bullying, especially not to our ребенок паук.” 

Tony had Friday/Karen, he wasn’t sure which one it was but one of them threw Flash out and the group head back to the penthouse. Mj and Ned had also gotten to come along and they were currently enjoying Buck’s and Steve’s cooking along with a movie.


	8. Did You Just?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot about this one... Pregnant Mj... and Flash decides it's a great idea to shove her... in front of her husband... whose interviewing him for a job at his company... yea you see how this turns out.

Peter Parker Stark sat in his office as he always did, he was working on something Tony had sent him several days ago and was really behind on it. Next to him, on her own laptop sat Michelle Stark, his wife who had moved into the office with him and had her own desk. However, she preferred to sit next to him and the two were never truly more than a few feet apart from one another.

“Hey, don’t forget you have an interview.” Pete looked at Mj with a sideways face, ‘What now?’ He thought, since when did he have an interview and why was he being called to do it. Why could some intern or other low-down worker do it. Pete let go a sigh and took a clipboard from Mj.

He began to read over it and stopped almost immediately. “Flash? Flash Thompson is going to interview for a fucking job at my company!” Mj let out a small laugh and nodded, yes, yes, he was.

“Yes, you are, and you’re going to tell him to go fuck himself. He’s not getting a job here.” Pete nodded, now understanding what the real reason why he was interviewing Flash for.

A few hours later…

Mj had left the office and gone for lunch, she figured Pete could handle it on his own and if he couldn’t that she would be back in time to stop Flash from doing something stupid.

Pete sat in his office once again looking up at the ceiling waiting for Flash to get to the tower, he was running late, apparently that was something he never fixed, even after going to college. 'Where is he?’ Pete though as he twirled his thumbs.

“Sir Eugene Thompson is here.” Friday spoke over the loudspeaker which shook him out of his daze.

“Send him up Fri.” The A.I. let out a small yes and then went back to being quiet, Friday had easily found the man in the waiting room on the first floor. Flash walked over and Friday took him up to the 90th floor, it was mainly offices and other small things like that for the Avengers, and the Stark’s.

Flash walked over to the room he had been told to go to. He still had no clue who he was meeting and how the interview would go but he did somehow have a bad feeling about it. However, he brushed it off and got back to being his usual jerky self.

He stepped into the room that had a large plaque on the side saying, 'Mr. and Mrs. Stark, Personal Office.’ Flash pushed open the door to find a man around his age dressed in a t shirt that had Led Zeppelin on the front of it. Said man looked up from his phone and his smile seemed to drop almost immediately.

Then, then all came back to Flash, the face, the eyes… god… why! He wanted to scream kick the dust and yell from the top of his lungs, but he just sat down and began to think things through.

“Hello Mr. Thompson, what brings you to my tower.” Pete’s voice was etched with venom and he didn’t hold back a large frown. Flash rolled his eyes and moved closer to the desk. “So, Penis Parker, what did you do to get this position. I’d imagine you spent a lot of time on your knees.”

Now it was Pete’s time to roll his eyes, 'really I have to deal with this. For fucks sake, I own this company.’ Pete let go a sigh and pulled out a list of questions he kept around him. Flash, however, was no longer interested in the interview.

“So… you’re going to give me a job, I don’t care what you have to say Penis, your nothing, not even this can prove that you mean anything.” Okay, now Pete was getting a little angry, but it wasn’t as bad as a villain or anything.

“You have to earn a job here Flash, no one gets a job freely.” Flash rolled his eyes, sure… whatever you say, was all he could think.

“Really, I bet you just married into money, probably that little girl that Stark had or even that adopted child, what was his name?” Really, he was going to insult his family. Pete nearly ran to the trash can… wtf, no… no… god no!

“Please, don’t say that about my family, you’re going to make me throw up.” Flash rolled his eyes, then for some ungodly reason he decided to be in dumb ass and well he threw a punch at Pete, it was a quick jab to the right of his cheek and it did leave a little bit of a sting, but it was nothing compared to what any villain had done.

“Really?… Dude I wouldn’t have done that.” Flash rolled his eyes. “Why, what are you going to do puny Parker?” Then before Flash knew it Pete pointed behind him and well Mj stood in the doorway mortified… shit!

“Did you really, did you really, just punch my husband, like really you idiot. You just punched Stark’s son and the owner of Stark industries…” Mj marched up to Flash and grabbed him by the collar.

“But most importantly you just punched my husband and the father to my fucking kid you dumb ass.” Pete eyes widened more than Flashes… wait kid… ooo, ooo shit! However, he was brought back to reality when Flash pushed Mj off of him and landed on the ground.

Before Pete knew it, he was in a blind rage, he damn near ripped Flashes head off. However, he settled for just webbing the man to the side of the room and punching him. Then he quickly turned to Mj and helped her up.

“Are you… You’re okay?” She nodded and before she knew it, she was pulled into a hug… this was nice, really nice. “When… why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, she was very, very surprised.

“Um… I wasn’t going to tell you, I thought you’d be mad and … we didn’t want kids… hell I know how Tony was with you and if you’re anything like him then that kid is domed.” Pete nodded and the two walked out of the room, security would be by to pick up Flash once the webbing wore off.


	9. I Can't Do This Alone…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's a song for you... but not really... you'll see what I mean.

Nightmares… That was what filled a young spiders mind, it's what filled his mind every night for as long as he could remember. He could never forget what happened and that he felt it was all his fault. However, the one thing that seemed to be a constant in his life was his adopted father… The person he trusted so much and he felt safe with.

Tony was worried once again, Pete had woken once again from his sleep, Friday sent him alerts whenever it happened and it seemed to be a constant for the young boy. It broke Tony's heart when he found out his son was having trouble sleeping and so he did what any logical person would do and walked into his room.

The young brown haired teen looked up and bolted to the man. His head clenched against his chest. "Daddy, I'm afraid, won't you stay a little while?, keep me safe 'cause there's monsters right outside." Tony smiled, he would always protect Pete no matter what happens. "Daddy, please don't go, I don't wanna be alone." Tony lifted the kid onto his bed and smiled at… He messed with the kids hair and rested on the bed with him.

"'Cause the second that you're gone they're gonna know." before he went to bed he grabbed my hand and said "Just 'cause I'm leavin' It don't mean that I won't be right by your side. When you need me and you can't see me in the middle of the night just close your eyes and say a prayer. It's okay, I know you're scared when I'm not here." Tony hugged the kid as tight as he could, he was safe no matter what.

"but I'll always be right there." Tony pointed to Pete's heart and the two fell into a sleep that they both need. Each had worried so much about everything and they need each other.

Time moves on and days change… Some time later.

"Even though I'm leavin', I ain't goin' nowhere. Dad, we'll be late, and Uncle Sam don't like to wait. He's got a big old plane that's gonna take me far away. I know I act tough, but there's a churnin' in my gut 'Cause I just can't call you up when things get rough" Pete was getting ready to leave on a mission that was somewhere in Russia. He was going undercover for the government and wouldn't be back for many months. Tony couldn't go, no matter how much he threatened.

Before I left, he hugged my neck and said "Just 'cause you're leavin', it don't mean that I won't be right by your side. When you need me and you can't see me in the middle of the night. Just close your eyes and say a prayer, it's okay, I know you're scared, I might be here but I'll always be right there." Tony and Pete both began to cry, their lives had changed so much from when Pete had needed him in the middle of the night but now Tony was the one who was going to miss him.

Years go by in a blink of a light…

"Even though you're leavin', I ain't goin' nowhere, Daddy, I'm afraid, won't you stay a little while?" Tony was fading and there was nothing Pete could do, he wanted to break down and cry. But he couldn't he had to stay strong.

"I never thought I'd see the day I had to say goodbye. Daddy, please don't go, I can't do this on my own. There's no way that I can walk this road alone." Tony grabbed his hand and said "Just 'cause I'm leavin', it don't mean that I won't be right by your side. When you need me, and you can't see me in the middle of the night. Just close your eyes and say a prayer, It's okay, boy, I ain't scared. I won't be here, but I'll always be right there. Even though I'm leavin', I ain't goin' nowhere… I ain't goin' nowhere" Thoose were Tony's last words and they would stay with Pete for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes...
> 
> Okay so here is the first song of the year that made me cry… Yup I said it, this was the first song that made me shed a tear. The songs name is Even Though I'm Leaving… It's by Luke Combs a Carolina native… *Cough *Cough I currently live in NC *Cough *Cough Also yea, I like country music deal with it. ;D


	10. What Profession Is This Exactly…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> career day... yea I said it... career day with the avengers.

Peter Stark sat in his usual late afternoon high school class listening to whatever teacher he had at that time give a boring and uninteresting speech on something he could care less about. He was a year if not multiple years ahead of anyone in the class. Being Tony's son had its benefits and the more he thought about it the more he wished he could just drop out of school.

However, for right now that was the least of his worries. "Alright everyone, tomorrow is career day and you can bring anyone you would like." Everyone seemed to be excited about the idea of bringing their parents to school to show off or something. Pete however, was less than fond of the idea, mainly because he had no idea who to choose. Everyone was so important to him that he had no idea who to invite.

At the end of class Pete walked up to his teacher and asked a question. "Umm Mr. Harrington can I bring more than one parent?" He asked with a bit of hopefulness that was more than likely about to be crushed. However, the teacher nodded, "Yea Pete that's fine. I think we would enjoy that." Pete nodded to his teacher, it was a victory in itself.

Pete walked out of class and headed for the main exit, Happy was parked outside and Ned waved to Pete as he left. "So who's coming tomorrow?" Ned was hoping maybe Tony or even Pepper was coming. Pete shrugged and figured he would give his best guess. "I don't know, I figured I would invite everyone." Ned eyes widened, while it would take awhile for everyone to even comprehend who Pete was, Ned knew it would be very interesting to say the least.

Pete hopped into the car when he was finished talking to Ned and waved goodbye. "So kid, there's a Career day tomorrow?" Happy had heard the two conversations. Pete nodded to Happy, they both sat in the front and Happy continued to glance over to Pete.

"Who are you inviting?" He had an idea of who it could be but no real idea who it actually was. Pete shrugged, which gained an interested eye from Happy. "I don't know I figured I would invite them all and see who shows."

"Really… that could get out of hand." Pete let go a sigh, he was right but it would be fun to see Flashes face… Welp that was the plan at least. After a few minutes of silence the car pulled into the garage and Pete waved goodbye to Happy and entered the private elevator, Happy had something to do…

When the elevator reached the top floor, Pete was surprised to see all of the Avengers pretty much sitting in the common room looking at the door with… well, what could only be described as puppy dog eyes.

"What?" He asked, even though he pretty much already knew what they wanted. "Well a little birdy told us you had a career day and that you could choose someone to go to school with you and present… and we want to know who you choose." Nat had answered for everyone, she was the one who had made it a competition after all.

"I'm not choosing anyone." He smiled inwardly at the group before them. Their faces fell to ones of disappointment. "Damn, Pepper beat us to it and she's not even here." Tony had a bit of sadness and anger mixed into his voice. Pete shook his head. "Your taking Happy?" Tony was now even madder. "Stupid bodyguard… sorry Hap."

"Language!" Steve had a bit of a displeased note in his voice but overall it was only sarcasm and regret for not being chosen. Pete shook his head once more. "Come on guys I'm not choosing anyone, your all invited!" The group went wide eyed and looked at one another for a split second and before Pete knew it he was swarmed by smothering hugs…

The Next Day…

12 to 3 had been designated to the career day… Everyone was to attend and listen to whatever someones parents had to say about their job. However, Pete looked forward most to his own parents career day presentations…

Once the clock hit one, the entire school gathered in the gymnasium. Everyone went to different tables and met with different groups of people. Pete scanned the room and looked for everyone… and he found them almost immediately. Nat, Tony, Steve, Buck, Wanda, Pep, Hap, Rhodey, Clint, Sam, Bruce, and wait is that Nick fury… holy shit how did he get roped into this one…

Pete walked up to group… which he then managed to get shoved out of the way by Flash. "Come on Penis, you don't need to meet the Avengers, they definitely don't want to see you." Welp there goes Nat…

Flash walked up to the Avengers and focused on Steve first. "Hello." Steve said in almost a hissing voice, Flash had defiantly not gone unnoticed. "So… what are you guys doing here?" Flashed asked in a bit of a confused voice.

"Well someone asked us to come. We originally had tried to win him over with puppy dog eyes but he told us we could all come." Flash gave the group weird look, the most bad ass people on the planet gave a high-schooler puppy dog eyes because they wanted to come to a stupid career day?

Pete finally walked up to the group and waved to them. "Hey!" They all greeted with affectionate voices and happy tones. "Hey guys!" he said in a quick reply. "Shut up Penis, they don't want to talk to you." Well there goes the rest of the group. Nat had already been giving Flash the stink eye.

"Shut the F*** up kid, You will not talk to my son that way…" Flash was mortified, wait son… ooo shit! "You heard me correctly kid, me and Mrs. Starks son… their kid." Tony pointed to everyone in the group. "You mess with him you mess with us… and I think it's time we talk about our careers guys." The group nodded and Tony took the floor, if he didn't already have it.

"Well to start off you already know who I am. Tony Stark, or Iron man… This is Pepper my wife, co owner and CEO of Stark industries, this here is Captain America, the super soldier, this is Nat, Pete's overprotective Aunt and or mother, depending on the situation and also a bad ass spy, this is Hawkeye our local comedian." Tony let out a small laugh and continued.

"This is Wanda, or Scarlet Witch, the one who fucks with your mind, this is Bucky, another super soldier who really doesn't like you picking on his Nephew. This is Sam who is the falcon and will also mess with you. This is Rhodey, my best friend and the war machine. Finally you have my personal guard and Petes- caretaker, Happy Hogan. Ooo and last but certainly not least, This is Nick Fury, just know, he would probably be willing to kill you if he wasn't scared of Pete…

Nick let out a small smirk, Pete was the one person on this goddamn planet other than Marie Hill that he actually like, the kid was smart and funny… Something Pete's father was definitely not… well at least not in his eye Tony wasn't.

Flash ran out of the room… only to be held back by the collar by Nat who had to refrain from killing the kid and looked to Fury who only nodded. Flash was knocked out and laid on the floor unconscious. No one was going to do anything about it either, I mean come on the Avenger knocked the kid out, what were they supposed to do.

And that's how Petes Career day went from good to bad in about thirty seconds… and welp people knew not to mess with Peter Stark ever again… at least until a certain field trip from hell...


	11. Stupid A.I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Friday isn't the brightest A.I.

Tony woke up at around 3 am, his eyes were still asleep and he wanted to go back to bed but he couldn't. For some reasons he just couldn't go to sleep. "What's wrong honey?" Pepper had also stirred do to Tony.

"Nothing… Nothing, I just can't sleep." She nodded to him and laid her head back on her pillow. Tony rolled out of bed and walked down the hall of the tower. The halls were dark and no lights were on. Tony checked Morgan's room, she was still fully asleep, and then he went to the room next to hers. That was Pete's room, Tony slowly opened the door and looked in.

The room was dark and nothing could really be made out. The posters were just large shapes and the legos on his dresser where not much for sight. Then Tony's eyes fell on Pete's bed, and well, that's why he wasn't asleep. Pete was gone, and still hadn't come back from patrol.

Pete had a curfew of 12 on a school night and so now Tony was a little angry, how could the kid stay out like this… for the four times this month. Tony shook his head and stepped out of the room and back into the hallway.

"Fir, call Junior." The faint sound of dialing came from the A.I. However, no one picked up, that was weird. "Friday, where is Pete?" The A.I. didn't respond for a second but then she did. "I don't know Boss, I'm sorry." Tony's eyes went wide, now he was worried.

Tony ran down the hall and into the Avengers side of the penthouse area. "Fri, wake all of the Avengers up." ten seconds later all of the avengers came running out of their rooms, and well… they were in their full battle suits.

"What's up Tony, is it Hydra, or… or… " Nat was still half asleep and could hardly form sentences. Tony shook his head, now the Avengers were beginning to regret getting up. "What is it?" Steve was still groggy from lack of sleep.

"It's...It's Pete, Friday can't find him and… and he's not here and" The groups eyes when wide and now they were all ready to leave. Nat and most of the members who couldn't fly bolted to the elevator, while Tony went to a nearby window.

A minute later…

Tony began in Queens, he looked in every alley and ever dark spot he could find, but still he found nothing. 'Where is my son.' Was all he could think as he flew over the streets of queens and the surrounding areas.

Tony was worried, more worried that he had ever been and probably ever would be. Then as Tony made his final round of Queens he check one last alley. It was dark, and muddy, but for some reason he felt that he needed to check it.

Tony walked down the alley, nothing seemed… weird but he continued to walk. Then at the very end, hidden behind a box, laid his son. "Pete?" Tony asked unconsciously. The boy didn't respond and Tony began to look over him.

There were three gunshot wounds on his right leg. He had another in his left. And blood fell like a river from his midsection. Pete would be lucky to be alive. However, Tony still didn't even know if he was alive. Then he heard a car pull up outside the alley.

The rest of the crew came running and their own eyes went wide as they looked at their kid. "Pete!" Nat couldn't even speak russian, she just ran up and hugged his unconscious body, all the while tears fell from her eyes.

"Is he?" Steve looked a Tony, worry still fully evident in his eyes. Tony shrugged, he still didn't know. "Fir, check his vitals." The A.I. did a scan of Pete's body and slowly read out everything that was wrong.

"Pete has experienced major blood loss and damage to his ribs, legs and lungs… However, he is alive, but needs medical attention as soon as possible." Tony nodded to the group and picked Pete up bridal style.

Tony took off as fast as he could. Tears fell from his face, he wanted Pete to be okay and would do anything for him. Tony could only think the worst and tried his best to fly back as soon as possible. Tony landed at the tower and ran to the elevator, he pressed the button and the elevator headed downwards.

Bruce was waiting in the emergency unit. He took the kid and immediately began to prepare for the surgery. He would have to remove the broken ribs and the bullets from Pete's legs. Tony on the other hand sat in the hallway, along with everyone else trying their best to stay calm and not break down completely. At least the kid was alive, and that's all that truly matters to the group.

However, Tony was also thinking of ways to fix and or remove Friday, maybe put Karen into all of the systems. "How about next time you tell me when my kid doesn't come home, or maybe tell me that his suit was damaged and that you can't trace it."

"Boss you said you wanted no outside distractions and needed rest." That does it! It's one thing to relay what he said, but she's talking about his son, the person he would literally drop everything and move heaven and earth for.

"Why didn't you tell the Avengers?" He asked in a sassy tone. "They also said they didn't want to be bothered." This damn A.I… that was all Tony could think. However, they were lucky that Tony's parenting instincts kicked in… because otherwise Pete might not have made it.

The group sat around for hours, waiting for Pete to be okay and after 15 hours in the emergency unit. Bruce reappeared and gave them all a large smile. "He's okay Tony. You, Nat, and Pep can all go in. Everyone just wait your turn." The three nodded and walked in.

Pete lay on the bed, he wasn't awake. Tony smiled, and walked over to the bedside. The other two walked over and sat next to Pete. They were lucky that Pete was okay but now they had to wait to see how he was doing. And all Tony could hope for was that he would just fall into his arms. He wanted to give his son the biggest hug he had ever received and Tony was definitely not one for hugs… well unless it was his wife and children…


End file.
